Mistletoe
by magicboxofoddities
Summary: It had been supposed to be a nice, cozy Christmas evening at the Dal. Everyone was there and for once, everyone was friendly around each other. However, two of Trick's many guests apparently had to get a little too friendly. Kenzi/Vex


___A/N: __Trying to get the gist of how this site works + Confaegion and Christmas feels equal in short wanna-be-fluffy one shot._

_Summary: _It had been supposed to be a nice, cozy Christmas evening at the Dal. Everyone was there and for once, everyone was friendly around each other. However, two of Trick's many guests apparently had to get a little _too_ friendly.

* * *

It had been supposed to be a nice, cozy Christmas evening at the Dal. Everyone was there and for once, everyone was friendly around each other. However, two of Trick's many guests apparently had to get a little _too_ friendly.

Kenzi and Vex, both having their arms crossed, were staring at each other with narrowed eyes. Fortunately, nobody beside Bo had noticed them standing under a mistletoe just yet, so if they wouldn't put on an act and got over with it quickly, there was the slight possibility nobody would ever remind them of it again. Knowing both of them though, she didn't give it that much of a chance.

Kenzi coughed awkwardly and started bouncing back and forth on her feet, her gaze not leaving the Mesmer's for one second. "So, how likely is it that there for once _isn't_ some freaky Fae tradition attached and we can both just walk away and pretend this never happened?" Her voice sounded slightly slurred, and she was at least tipsy, if not slightly drunk by now. Still, Bo noticed the faint blush on her cheeks, the only indicator that her pride wasn't the only reason she'd like to get out of this without acting on said custom.

Bo grinned. When they had helped decorating the Dal earlier and she hung up some Mistletoes herself, she had asked Trick about just this. After lamenting seemingly forever about it's significance for protection, health and fertility, he eventually explained to her that, when standing under a mistletoe together, a kiss was needed to dissolve a binding spell that held the participants at their positions, in exchange bringing well being, attraction and love to both of them. Kenzi had held the ladder for her, so she definitely was aware of this now, too. It was obvious that she just tried to spare herself the embarrassment of getting her hopes up for nothing and Bo could hardly suppressed a laugh, hoping none of them would recognize her watching. As much as her bestie had eyed the Dark Fae who currently resided on their couch, it seemed like she hadn't realized his growing interest in her just yet.  
Even though the Succubus felt like a third wheel between the stolen glances, easy talks and affectionate laughter these two shared, the sexual tension got their chi flowing and it was, for the lack of a better word, appetizing. It was quite amusing, too, to see these two dancing around each other but awkwardly breaking out of tense situations in the most hilarious ways.

However now, the Dark Fae's expression was unreadable and she'd almost describe it as highly concentrated. He was probably desperately looking for an option to get out of this situation in a graceful way and without admitting his recently growing fondness for the spunky human. Considering his actions quite a while, his gaze dropped first to the floor, then he looked up at the cursed herb and around the room – everywhere but at the girl standing in front of him.

He owed her a reaction, and Kenzi grew slowly nervous. Adding the alcohol, she did the only thing appearing logical to her – leaning in closer to poke his chest. "Dude, you still with us?"

Seemingly coming to a decision, he finally looked back at the wide eyed Kenzi and murmured: "Oh, to hell with it." With that, he gripped her by the waist and pressed his lips firmly onto hers. When the moment of shock was over, Kenzi closed her eyes and threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling in closer. After a few seconds of awkwardness the tension in both loosened and they clung to each other, all demurs lost, kissing in a dark corner of a bar full of people, but not even caring about their obvious display.

They broke apart and stared into each others eyes for another second, stunned about their reactions, then quickly looking away. Vex returned to his usual façade, an arrogant smile playing on his lips, even though his eyes had a soft, pleasured expression. Kenzi couldn't hide her emotions so well and looked down, hoping her hair would cover her reddened cheeks. She cleared her throat and clasped her hands together, taking a step back. "Well, that was … nice," she brought out, trying not to admit how much her stomach flattered that moment. "Gonna, uh, gonna go then." She jokingly saluted and nodded a goodbye, then hurried away.

The Mesmer's smile turned into a grin, and while he watched her quickly walking towards the bar, probably to get another drink to drown her embarrassment in, he uttered to himself. "Indeed, love. And we should definitely repeat that."


End file.
